


The Edge of the Knife

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, D/s undertones, Dom!Sam, Hand Jobs, Human!Lucifer, Incest, Knife Play, Knife!kink, Lucifer’s Birthday, M/M, SSC practices, Trust, dom!Dean, mentions of past wounds, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: It is Lucifer’s birthday, so his boyfriends go out of their way to make this good for him.





	The Edge of the Knife

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr.
> 
> This was written for a friend's birthday in February of 2017. He's no longer in the fandom, but I do know that he enjoyed it and I want more people to enjoy it :) 
> 
> DO NOT TRY THIS IF YOU DO NOT TRUST YOUR PARTNER.

There is a black tattoo of wings where real ones used to be; there’s scars along the edges of his shoulder blades and his spine in the middle. There’s burn marks dotting every single part of his back, like some constellation fell and the stars burned into his sensitive skin. At the base of his neck, just above the spine there’s the sigil marking this person as a Fallen Angel; just above the curve and swell of his ass, above the crease there’s the sigil naming him and his position, scarred over with what looked like razor wire.

All of this, and despite that, Lucifer’s back is the most beautiful part of him, if you asked one Dean Winchester.

Dean sees the scars; he knows the burn marks like the back of his hand, has spent hours tracing over the tattoo to imagine the feathers beneath his fingertips, has kissed the scars to soothe his angel. He has seen Lucifer at his highest and at his lowest, and has loved him throughout all that. There may’ve been a time he would’ve rejoiced at Lucifer’s death; but now Lucifer was just as integral into his life as Sam was.

Dean looked over at his two sleeping lovers, Lucifer in the middle of their puppy pile with Sam curled over his back like a gargantuan koala. He smiled as Sam buried his face more into Lucifer’s neck with a content sigh. He decided to lay in bed for a little bit longer with them, watching them sleep peacefully. No nightmares had woken either of them yet, so Dean was nice and relaxed as he smiled to himself.

Today was Lucifer’s birthday- or, more accurately, the rough approximation of his birthday. How fitting for the Morning Star to have a winter birthday, in his opinion.

Birthdays meant special things in their little triangle, and today, for Lucifer’s birthday, Sam and Dean were going to indulge one of the fallen angel’s more… avant garde kinks. They don’t do it often, as it leaves Lucifer very open emotionally and can be a drain on all of them, but birthdays only happen once a year. They’re special. Which calls for making an effort to make everything they can good for the birthday person.

Sam woke up first, blinking sleepy hazel eyes open and he smiled at Dean. “Good morning,” he murmured.

“Morning, handsome,” Dean murmured back, leaning over Lucifer to kiss his brother sweetly. “How’d you sleep?”

“Really well, you?” Sam asked.

“Awesome.” Dean grinned. He looked at the sleeping man between them. “Are you ready for today?”

Sam’s answering smile was slow and dark. “Oh yeah.” His fingers trailed along the comforter covered hip of the former angel, who was still sleeping peacefully between the two of them. “Should I… go make the coffee?”

Dean chuckled. “Nah. Let’s let him sleep a little more. We’re about to wear him out in a big way.”

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Lucifer’s waist. “Sounds good to me.”

The Winchester brothers smiled and nestled back down into their lover, dozing off.

When Dean woke again, it was to the weight of Lucifer on top of him, lightly rolling his hips into Dean’s and pressing little kisses along his neck and collarbone.

“Well good morning to you,” Dean groaned, shifting slightly under Lucifer.

“Morning,” Lucifer hummed softly, kissing up his neck to his jaw.

“Happy Birthday,” Dean murmured, turning his head to capture Lucifer’s lips.

Lucifer expressed his thanks by kissing Dean deeply and passionately, his seeking hips stopping their slow glide. Dean cupped the back of Lucifer’s head tenderly, groaning into the kiss.

“Sammy up yet?” Dean asked, brushing his thumbs across Lucifer’s strong cheekbones.

Lucifer nodded. “He wanted to go grab a few things from in town before we got started today, so he woke me up,” he explained, smiling down at Dean.

“Mmm, so we’re alone?” Dean asked, running the flat of his palms down Lucifer’s back, thumbs lingering on his scars before cupping the swell of the angel’s unclothed rear.

“We are,” Lucifer smiled with a chuckle, groaning as Dean grabbed his rear.

“Mmm, some alone time with the sexiest angel? Are we sure it’s not my birthday?” Dean teased, rolling them so Lucifer was underneath of him, gazing up at him with beautiful blue eyes and messy hair.

“Mmm, I would’ve woke you up with a blow job in that case,” Lucifer laughed happily, stretching underneath Dean. “Like I did last month.”

Dean chuckled and rolled his hips down into Lucifer’s, groaning as he felt their lengths line up with each other. “That is very true, I suppose,” he murmured.

Lucifer groaned and gripped Dean’s shoulders as he tilted his head back, his hips rolling back into Dean’s.

“Are you ready for today?” Dean asked softly, leaning down to kiss Lucifer as he kept rolling his hips.

“Yes,” Lucifer breathed, leaning up to kiss Dean. His arms wrapped around Dean’s neck, holding him closer as they rolled onto their sides.

“Did you two start without me?” Sam asked with a playful pout as he entered the hotel room again, holding up a small bag from the supermarket down the street.

“Not entirely,” Lucifer hummed, poking his head up. “Just some kissing and rutting.”

Sam chuckled and began shedding his clothes. “Dean? Do you want to come look at what I got for today?”

“Sure,” Dean said, withdrawing from Lucifer slowly before walking over and giving Sam a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek before digging through the bag to see what Sam had bought. He brought out a couple of dark red towels, a large brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide, some gauze and bandages, an economy bottle of lube, and… a brand new butterfly knife. Dean cast a glance over his shoulder to see Sam pressing Lucifer back into the mattress before he flipped the knife open to test the edge subtly. It was sharp, but dull at the same time, and he smiled. It was perfect. Sam was the best.

“Sammy, do you want to grab his gear?” Dean asked, keeping the knife concealed from Lucifer’s view for right now.

Sam nodded and drew Lucifer off the bed. The former angel automatically fell to his knees, tipping his head back.

Sam dug his hand into the nightstand drawer and withdrew a simple black collar that had a blue stone right in the center. He leaned over Lucifer to slide the clasp home and Lucifer’s entire body relaxed the moment it was cinched snugly around his neck.

“What’s your safe word, baby?” Sam asked, running his fingers through Lucifer’s short blond locks.

“Cage,” Lucifer sighed contently, blinking up at Sam.

“Good, angel,” Sam murmured lovingly. “And you’ll let Dean know if it’s too much, right?”

“Yes,” Lucifer hummed, smiling lazily up at Sam.

Dean spent the time laying the dark red towels on the floor and getting everything ready. “You two ready?” he asked.

“Are you ready, angel?” Sam asked softly.

“Yeah,” Lucifer mumbled happily.

Sam lead Lucifer over to the towels and gently laid him on his stomach, running his fingers up and down his back. “I’m right here, angel, if you need me, okay? If this becomes too much, how do you communicate?”

Lucifer grabbed Sam’s hand and squeezed hard enough to nearly break it.

“So good, so perfect,” Sam breathed. “Ready Dean?”

Dean nodded and crouched in front of Lucifer, showing him the handle of the blade, with the knife closed up in it nice and snug. Sure that he had the former angel’s attentions, he flipped the blade open.

Lucifer gave a loud whimper of arousal.

“Do you trust me?” Dean asked quietly as he watched Lucifer’s eyes start turning black in arousal and lock in on the knife.

“Yes.” Lucifer’s voice was already dry and Dean smiled.

“Good, angel,” the older Winchester murmured. “Such a good angel we have here, don’t we, Sam?”

Sam had retreated a little bit, one hand wrapped around his long, thick, hard cock. “Oh yes,” he agreed, sticking one leg out for Lucifer to lean his head on. “Such a pretty little angel, too,” he added.

“That he is,” Dean agreed. “He’s so beautiful.” He ran the flat of the blade down Lucifer’s bicep, watching him shiver. “So good and pretty for us. And ours, right?”

“Yes, yours,” Lucifer moaned, rutting lightly into the towel.

Dean reached down with his free hand, withdrawing the knife before delivering a light slap to the tempting flesh of Lucifer’s pert rear.

The former angel jumped and moaned, throwing his head back. The late morning sun streamed through and glinted off the stone on his neck. The shades allowed stripes of light to color his back, highlighting the tattoo, burns, and scars along his back.

“Don’t rut, not yet baby,” Dean soothed, running his hand up from his ass to his back lovingly. “We’ll let you rut soon, okay? Just be calm and let me work. Where do you want it?”

“W-wings,” Lucifer stuttered slight, feeling Sam stroke his hair lightly and sending his brain into overdrive.

“Joints or feathers?” Dean asked.

“Joints,” Lucifer said.

“Okay, angel,” Dean said, immediately observing where Lucifer wanted the knife and calculating.

The first time Lucifer asked for this, Dean wasn’t sure if he could do it. He wasn’t sure if he COULD use the skills he learned as Alastair’s pupil to bring pleasure and elation instead of pain and suffering. But Lucifer placed so much trust in him, so much in Sam. And Sam had faith too.

So Dean dove into research about knife play, edge play and made it as safe as possible, even with his misgivings.

Every misgiving went away the first time they did it and Lucifer was in so much pleasure, on a whole new level of pleasure, that he came within a few swipes with the dull edge of a knife over where his wings used to jut out of his body. And relief flooded every pore of his body when Lucifer came down from his high and said it felt like flying, like he was amongst the clouds with his wings out and a good strong east wind. Granted, he was saying everything while wrapped in the thickest blanket they owned and in Sam’s lap and wearing the dopiest look on his face; but it was the best look Dean’s ever seen Lucifer wear.

It may not be often that they do this. It takes so much out of Lucifer emotionally and he’s often clingy afterwards- not that either of the brothers can blame him- so they do it on special occasions.

Especially birthdays.

Dean took up his place behind Lucifer, sitting down solidly on his thighs and he ran his hand up and down his back. “Beautiful, angel,” he murmured. “Stay nice and still for me, okay?”

“Okay,” Lucifer sighed happily, and Dean flashed a look up to see Lucifer’s eyes half closed in pleasure while Sam stroked his hair in time to the strokes on his cock. Sam smirked at Dean.

“He’s ready, Dean.”

Dean nodded and gently took the dull edge of the butterfly knife in his hand down to the scarred flesh on Lucifer’s right shoulder blade.

Ice blue flew wide open as a low groan issued from the angel’s throat. Sam’s cock got harder, if possible, from the sound. Dean felt his own length react more to Lucifer’s reaction as well.

“Flying, angel?” Dean asked lowly, repeating the motion lightly on his left side.

“Yes,” Lucifer moaned. “More, please.” His back muscles flexed, as if he was moving his wings.

“Of course,” Dean whispered.

Slowly, gently, he drew the knife over the right scar again, following it up with a kiss just at the top of it. “So beautiful, angel,” he whispered into the scarred skin, listening to his breathy inhales and exchales that spoke of his relaxation and pleasure.

Sam groaned as Dean scraped the dull edge of the knife across the left scar, causing Lucifer to whimper in pleasure. “Fuck, he’s so relaxed like this,” Sam breathed, watching Lucifer not even flinch when Dean gently pressed on his Fallen Angel mark. Normally, that Sigil causes Lucifer considerable pain when it is touched, but now, even though Dean was pressing down on it firmly, Lucifer simply let out a content sigh.

“He is, such a good birthday boy,” Dean murmured with a smirk as he trailed the tip oh so very lightly down Lucifer’s spine, from Fallen Angel sigil to his own personal sigil and watched him arc in pleasure. The fallen angel shuddered in pleasure and Dean followed it up with a soothing hand trailing down where he had. Thin red lines were adding to the mass of marks on Lucifer’s back, but nothing was bleeding. Dean was careful, oh so careful, to never draw blood from Lucifer. This was about pleasure, not pain.

Lucifer groaned and closed his eyes, breathing heavily. He was relaxed and content, probably closer to not being coherent at all if asked anything that required the use of more than five words.

Dean turned to the sharp edge of the blade and carefully traced a design over the scarred flesh where Lucifer’s wings were once upon a time, and the moan Lucifer gave was downright pornographic.

“Are you close, angel?” Sam asked, having not much higher brain function than Lucifer.

“Yes, please?” the fallen angel whimpered, turning his head to look at Sam.

Sam’s eyes met Dean’s, and Dean shook his head, motioning with his head his brother’s cock.

Sam got the message and chuckled to himself. “Can you suck me off a little, Luc, while Dean keeps running that pretty knife on your back?”

“Yes,” Lucifer breathed.

Dean stopped running the blade up and down Lucifer’s back, running his non knife hand up and down his back to soothe while Sam got situated sitting with his legs spread wide open and Lucifer’s hands curled around his thighs.

“If you need me to stop, what do you do?” Sam asked, using a hand to stop Lucifer from swallowing his cock down.

Lucifer groaned from being prohibited from doing one of his favorite activities, but he squeezed Sam’s thighs tightly to illustrate what he’d need to do in case he became overwhelmed or felt unsafe.

“Good angel,” Sam purred, letting go of Lucifer, gasping as their sweet angel swallowed him down.

Dean waited a few moments longer, letting Lucifer relax in his task and melt into the towels once again before scraping the dull edge of the knife across Lucifer’s back horizontally, the sunlight dancing across it as he watched both Lucifer and Sam.

They had Dean do this for a reason. Dean had the control. Dean had respect for the knife. Sam saw it as a tool; Dean saw it rather like an artist sees a paintbrush, especially now.

He alternated between the dull side of the blade and the sharp side of the blade, watching goosebumps erupt on Lucifer’s slightly tanned skin, back muscles rippling in rhythmic patterns that spoke of flying, even as he sucked on Sam’s cock. Sam’s fingers were twirled in Lucifer’s hair, and his hips rocked in slow motions up and into Lucifer’s mouth.

“Close, Sammy?” Dean asked, his cock leaking against his thigh, pooling onto Lucifer’s side.

“Yeah,” Sam breathed. “Just… one more pass.”

Dean nodded and used the dull edge across Lucifer’s back again.

Lucifer swallowed around Sam’s dick and the younger hunter came, spilling down the angel’s throat. The shudders Dean was feeling underneath his hips indicated a humping Lucifer who suddenly found release, and Lucifer slumped forward once the aftershocks finished going through him and Dean removed the blade completely from his skin. The red lines now criss crossed, making crosses, boxes, and diamonds across his warm skin.

Dean could ignore his own hard on, for now. Both he and Sam sprang into action once Lucifer had stilled. Dean got up and set the knife far away on the table and grabbed the hydrogen peroxide, bandages, and the plastic bag that had stuff he hadn’t brought out yet. “Cotton ball, Sam?” he asked as Sam reached into the bag.

Sam brought out a huge bag of cotton balls and Dean tore it open, snagging one to put the peroxide on it.

Sam slid next to Lucifer and kissed his cheek. “Hey, angel, you okay there?”

Lucifer gave an unintelligible moan.

Chuckling, Sam brought his head into his lap and ran his fingers through the angel’s hair, smoothing it out. “Dean’s going to clean everything, and then he’s going to put a couple bandages on your back. Then we’ll curl up with chocolate and blankets, alright?”

Lucifer nodded, whimpering as Dean made the first pass over his back with the peroxide soaked cotton.

“I know, angel,” the brothers said in unison, Dean running a soothing hand up and down his arm while Sam stroked his hair.

Dean made sure that Lucifer’s back was covered in hydrogen peroxide, smiling when he noted not a drop of blood had been spilled. There were a couple of marks that were close, though so he placed bandaids over them carefully, placing gentle kisses on them once they were applied.

Once Lucifer had been cleaned up on that end, Sam gently rolled Lucifer onto the towels again and used one to clean himself up while Dean went to sanitize the knife in the bathroom before flipping it closed and walking back into the bedroom.

He was promptly pinned up against the wall by Sam, his brother’s lips hot and fervent on his as his large hand wrapped around Dean’s dick.

“Sammy,” he groaned. “Luc-”

“Is curled in the blankets, watching. He insisted,” Sam whispered hotly. “Now let me take care of you, big brother.”

Dean hated it when Sam said that. It made his brain short circuit that much quicker and it was an embarrassingly short time before he was cumming in Sam’s hand with a groan.

“Remember, no one can jerk you off like your little brother,” Sam said cheekily, lapping up Dean’s release from his hand.

Dean shoved Sam playfully, grinning. “Bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam shot back as he dried his hand off and the two brothers went to go sandwich Lucifer again. This time, Dean was pressed against Lucifer’s back and Sam up front, feeding him small bits of dark chocolate and putting water into his system.

“Happy birthday, angel,” Sam whispered, kissing his forehead. “Did you enjoy your flight today?”

Lucifer nodded with a dopey smile.

“Good,” Sam murmured, brushing a stray strand of hair off Lucifer’s forehead as the former angel nibbled on yet another piece of chocolate. “Dean’s the best, isn’t he?”

Dean scoffed but Lucifer nodded in agreement.

“Next birthday’s yours, Sammy,” Dean warned. “And we all know how you’re going to be that day.”

Sam shrugged. “I get it three times a year. It’s something to look forward to.”

Dean nodded in agreement, watching pale eyes droop shut. “I think he’s falling asleep,” he whispered.

Sam nodded and they covered his face in kisses, keeping him tucked nice and firm in his blankets before pulling up the motel comforter around them. Lucifer yawned, and then snuggled down deeper, one hand having found Dean’s hand and was holding onto it tightly and the other Sam’s hip.

Their eyes met and they leaned over Lucifer for a brief, chaste kiss before falling back to cuddle and sleep with their fallen angel.

Maybe they weren’t looking for a third, when this began between the three of them, but the Winchesters would die protecting their fallen angel, their Devil, their Morning Star.

After all, they know what it’s like to fall, only to be reborn again.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
